memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Terra Incognita, Issue 6
| pages = 32 | cover image = terra Incognita 6.jpg | cover artist = Tony Shasteen | covers = 4 | altcover = terra Incognita 6 RI A.jpg | altcover artist = Elizabeth Beals }} "Terra Incognita, Issue 6" is the 6th and final issue of IDW Publishing's comic series, Terra Incognita. Description :The latest instalment of the Next Generation Mirror Universe saga comes to a twisted conclusion as Mirror Barclay unleashes his fiendish plan on Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise-D! Summary As holds him, attempts to bargain for his life by claiming he has been gathering intelligence on behalf of the Terran Empire. Data instantly calls his bluff however, thanks to 's now perfected dimensional scope, his old crewmates have been kept up to date on his activities. And if Barclay really does have important information, then he can tell in person. As Barclay is dragged, Commander Riker passes by, instantly alerting the bridge that the doubles are back. Though Worf's security team quickly scrambles they quickly find themselves forced back by Data's deadly aim. As Data scrambles to find the lost Barclay, he is backed up by Picard, who has crossed over with him. Concurrently, Riker and La Forge break into Barclay's quarters and find their Barclay trapped in the stasis tube. Fortunately, the tube's engineering is second to none and their friend is quickly freed. After catching his breath, Barclay explains everything. Now joined by their Data, Worf's security team is ambushed by the , both junior officers being gunned down. Data is able to clip Picard however but the act leaves him open to being downed by his Terran self. Though Worf attempts melee combat, the android proves stronger, easily emerging victorious. With all resistance taken care of, Picard rallies Data to finish their mission. Tracking their wayward crewmember to stellar cartography, Barclay again attempts to talk his way out only for Picard to render him unconscious. With Data carrying the prisoner, the two make their way to the transporter and return to their universe, seconds before Worf and Data can stop them. In Ten-Forward, La Forge, Wesley, Sonya Gomez, and Shannon Gilson discuss their encounters with the Terran Barclay. Despite their suspicions however, Commander Riker cannot find any evidence that he was up to anything. Despite his Terran upbringing, it seemed all he wanted was a peaceful life. With that, their Barclay enters, whom Geordi invites to their table to catch up. In the mirror universe, Barclay continues to struggle, even as he is being forced into an agony booth, claiming he can give Picard everything he wants. When pressed for an explanation, Barclay reveals to have a found a defenseless planet with the capabilities to mass produce whole fleets. Using the dimensional scope, La Forge confirms the planet's coordinates and existence, with it being everything Barclay promised. With that, Picard forgives everything and leads everyone off for a drink so they can discuss the soon to be newest member of the Terran Empire: . References Characters :Reginald Barclay ( ) • Jean-Luc Picard ( ) • Data ( ) • Guinan • Beverly Crusher • Worf • Deanna Troi • Wesley Crusher • Geordi La Forge ( ) • William T. Riker • Sonya Gomez • Shannon Gilson Starships and vehicles : ( ) Appendices Related media Images Covers terra Incognita 6.jpg|Cover "A". terra Incognita 6B.jpg|Cover "B". terra Incognita 6 RI A.jpg|Retailer incentive cover "A". terra Incognita 6 RI B.jpg|Retailer incentive cover "B", art by J.K. Woodward. Connections -Terra Incognita | after = Final Issue }} External link * category:tNG comics